Energy
}} Energy (also referred to as Green Power or Power) is a powerful element of Ninjago and a remaining essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. It is a variation of the combinations of the original four ninja's elemental powers. Energy is generally associated with the color green and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. Energy seems to be a weakened state of Golden Power. Users' Abilities *'Ergokinesis' - The user is able to control and generate energy. This elemental power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. **'Energy Amplification' - The user can enhance the energy of the objects and people, also changing their color. **'Energy Construction/Creation' - The user can summon an object (usually a vehicle) made of solid energy, powered by the user's energy. **'Energy Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of pure energy, capable of blocking various attacks. **'Energy Propulsion' - Some users of energy can concentrate enough energy to propel upwards and fly temporarily. **'Energy Ball Emission' - The users of this ability are able to create balls of energy that they can use as part of a melee attack or as a way of transportation (indirect propulsion). **'Energy Beam Projection' - The user can project concentrated beams of energy for a range of damage strengths. The result of beam could be concussive, dispersive or explosive. **'Green Energy Balls' - They can create green energy balls mostly for attack purposes and destroying ghosts. **'Main Elements' - The user can manipulate the main elements of Ninjago (Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning). **'Cure Energy' - The user can cure people from Dark Matter corruption. Notable Uses Enkrypted After Lloyd freed himself of his Vengestone chains, he used an energy blast to destroy the other Ninjas' chains. Once they escaped the "Hole," he used another energy blast to destroy the door. Notable Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creatures *Elemental Energy Dragon Notes *The Ninja have stated that Lloyd is more powerful than all of them combined. In light of the power and capabilities of the Energy element, it may also be more powerful than all the four main elements combined. *Energy seems to be the only element besides Water that is capable of harming ghosts as when Lloyd and Morro were fighting between the releams, Morro was seen being knocked back by Lloyd using the power of Energy. *In several seasons, Energy's symbol is that of a dragon. This can be explained by the fact that Energy, Creation and Golden Power were passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master, whom inherited those powers from the first Dragons. Gallery The Six elemental symbols.png|The Energy symbol along with the elemental symbols of Fire, Water, Ice, Earth and Lightning Lloyd Shield.png|Lloyd's energy Elemental Shield Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu Wu cru elements.jpg|Lloyd creating a ball of Energy with the other Ninja and their elements MoS4GreenSpin.png|Energy Spinjitzu in Zane's dream Lloyd Energy Reverse.jpg Green sphere.png|Lloyd creating an Energy sphere Lloyd Elemental Shield.png LloydSpin15.png GreenBall15.png|Lloyd using Energy for the first time New Lloyd.gif GreenFire.png|Lloyd creating a green flame Season3Lloyd.png GreenSpinjitzu.png GreenDragon.png MoS energy dragon.png MoS 43 Energy Dragon.PNG Lloyd's airjitzu.jpg|Energy Airjitzu OutOfControlElements.png DoDLight.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS20Green2.png GreenBike.png MoS19GreenSword.png|Lloyd vs. Kai in training MoS53Energy.jpeg IMG 1193.PNG|Lloyd using Energy in the SDCC Season 8 Sneak Peek. Sog3.jpg Season6Lloyd.png Spinjitzulloyd.png de:Energie pl:Energia Category:Elements Category:2015 Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Airjitzu Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:Elemental Essences Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Lloyd Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Lloyd's Abilities